Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are non-emissive displays that utilize a separate backlight unit and red, green, and blue color filters for pixels to display a color image on a screen. The red, green, and blue color filters each transmit light within a narrow wavelength band and absorb all other visible wavelengths, resulting in significant optical loss. The red, green, and blue color filters each transmit only light of a specific wavelength, resulting in significant optical loss. Thus, a high luminance backlight unit is needed to produce an image with sufficient luminance.